<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bar by Slytherin_Divergent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918097">The Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent'>Slytherin_Divergent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Meetings, M/M, OOC, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il bar in cui lavora Mail è il più malfamato del paese. Tra motociclisti incalliti tra l'alcool e uomini in cerca di donne dai facili costumi, un giorno si presenta Mihael. Lui è diverso. Sembra quasi... normale. Ma si può essere normali a questo mondo? Mail è intenzionato a capirlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt | Mail Jeevas &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span>Sospirò, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, e sospirò di nuovo, più sommessamente. Portò una mano ai capelli, alzandoli in una piccola cresta, per poi lasciarli ricadere nuovamente dinanzi gli occhi, coperti dai grandi occhiali con le lenti rossastre.</span></span><br/>
<span>Socchiuse la bocca, e tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla piccola console nera, spenta e scarica. La lasciò cadere al suo fianco, sul piccolo divano in pelle dello stretto e sudicio baretto in cui lavorava e che lo pagava una miseria.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Odiava quel posto. Il pavimento pieno di cartacce, i tavoli tarlati e perennemente carichi di bottiglie vuote, le finestre crinate. Il posto frequentato da malfattori, dannati senza lavoro, ma con così tanti spiccioli nelle tasche da potersi permettere un triplo boccale di birra ogni sera.<br/>Di colpo, la porta cigolò, lasciando entrare nel vecchio e logoro locale la gelida brezza invernale di metà gennaio. Il ragazzo scattò in piedi, di botto. Rimase ad osservare i clienti con fare assente. Non si sforzò di sorridere, quando si avvicinò al gruppo per prendere le ordinazioni.<br/>"Il solito", fu la risposta secca, come si conoscessero da lungo tempo. Fece una smorfia, dirigendosi verso il bancone. Prese una bottiglia di vino, versandone il contenuto in quattro bicchieri. Li portò al tavolo su un vassoio, poi tornò a sedersi sul divano, osservandoli.<br/>Le risate giungevano alle orecchie del castano come fossero dentro una botte, alte e rimbombanti. I brutti musi, da farabutti, e le grandi corporature li facevano sembrare soldati tornati dalla guerra, se non vecchi pirati. I caschi e le giacche borchiate, jeans strappati e logori anfibi neri, davano loro l'aria da motociclisti teppisti.<br/>Uno solo era diverso. Era più piccolo, magro e bassino. Il volto giovanile e non sfregiato, se non per un tratto, che sembrava esser stato bruciato. Mangiava una tavoletta di cioccolato, passando talvolta la mano tra le ciocche della frangetta bionda che gli copriva la fronte, poi lungo il caschetto chiaro.<br/>Alzò lo sguardo, di scatto, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli del castano, che rimase impietrito per qualche secondo, sotto quello sguardo così profondo e quel senso di potere e giustizia che emanavano i suoi occhi, di un azzurro elettrico.<br/>Restarono ad osservarsi, fermi, immobili, in una guerra di sguardi, silenziosa e carica di adrenalina. Il biondo, dopo qualche secondo, lasciò la tensione e piegò le labbra all'insù, in un piccolo ed innocuo sorriso.<br/>Il cuore del castano ebbe un fremito. Sembrò che il tempo rallentasse; lentamente, la stanza, le voci, le risate, svanirono. C'erano solo loro, le loro brillanti immagini in un nero paesaggio.<br/>Le labbra del biondo si mossero, sibilando una parola, un semplice nome. <em>Mihael</em>. Il castano boccheggiò per qualche secondo, poi sussurrò: «Mail.»<br/>Restarono in silenzio, si osservarono in silenzio, come se parlare fosse un tabù, una cosa vietata, una convinzione che, se una sola parola fosse uscita dalle loro bocche, quel magico momento si sarebbe spezzato.<br/>Mihael voltò si scatto lo sguardo. Per un attimo, Mail rimase fermo, troppo attonito per poter parlare. Un fischio s'impossessò delle sue orecchie, il rumore di un vetro infranto che lo fece lentamente sprofondare nel buio che, come a rallentatore, si disintegrava in una miriade di frammenti e lo riportava nel mondo reale.<br/>Mihael rideva, assieme agli altri. Mail abbassò lo sguardo, rimpiangendo quel momento che, pochi secondi prima, si era andato a creare. Si morse il labbro, cercando tra le voci la risata del biondo. Troppo chiasso, troppa confusione, per poterla sentire.<br/>Si alzò di scatto, la console precedentemente posata sul divano finì a terra con un tonfo. Nessuno si voltò a controllare, nemmeno Mihael. Mail percorse a grandi falcate il locale, entrando in cucina. Posò le mani sul bancone.<br/>Il cuore batteva troppo forte, le guance scottavano di rabbia, di vergogna. La stessa vergogna che, ogni giorno, a scuola, lo faceva crollare in un mondo tutto suo. Un mondo dove il suo essere diverso non era perennemente giudicato, dove le sue scelte erano libere, dove le parole fluivano, senza insulti, senza risatine di scherno. Un mondo in cui lui non era giudicato per ciò che era e voleva essere, per chi voleva amare.<br/>Nessuno l'aveva mai giudicato, nel mondo dei videogiochi. Tutti, invece, si prendevano la briga di dire i propri pensieri, nel mondo reale, a lui, su di lui.<br/>Strinse gli occhi, poi sospirò. Uscì dalla cucina, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia dietro il bancone. Tornò ad osservare il gruppo, tornò ad osservare Mihael.<br/>Di profilo sembrava ancora più innocente. Il naso, tirato all'insù, il busto esile, il collo magro. Rideva tranquillamente, una risata che il castano, nella confusione, non udiva.<br/>Cessò tutto quando, di colpo, i motociclisti si alzarono. Osservarono Mail con le loro brutte facce sfregiate. «Ti lasciamo il conto, ragazzino. Ci vediamo!» si incamminarono verso la porta, ridendo e spintonandosi. Tutti, tranne Mihael.<br/>«Mihael, muoviti!» urlò uno di loro. Si grattò la testa rasata e tossì. Mihael sorrise.<br/>«Vi raggiungo.» disse, solamente. L'uomo calvo borbottò, poi uscì assieme agli altri.<br/>Mihael si mosse, le banconote in mano. Si avvicinò al piccolo divano in pelle dove, prima, era seduto Mail. Si piegò e raccolse la console da terra. Il cuore del castano ebbe un tumulto, mentre il biondo superava il bancone, la console e i soldi in mano.<br/>Si fermò di fronte a lui, e sorrise gentilmente, porgendogli i soldi. Mail, ancora seduto, lo osservò, incapace di parlare. Prese i soldi in mano. Mihael si morse il labbro, per poi allungargli la console.<br/>«Ti era caduta.» sussurrò. Il tono dolce, la voce tra le più intonate che Mail avesse mai sentito.<br/>«Grazie.» sussurrò. Allungò la mano, prendendo tra le mani la console. Per qualche secondo, le loro dita si sfiorarono. Un brivido percorse i braccio del castano. I capelli gli si rizzarono in testa, il cuore perse qualche battito. Sentì le guance in fiamme. Boccheggiò per qualche secondo. Deglutì, portando le mani agli occhiali e sfilandoli. Puntò gli occhi color blu notte in quelli azzurri di Mihael. Si sorrisero.<br/>«Grazie.» disse, con più convinzione, Mail.<br/>Mihael rise. Una risata candida, libera, sincera, che tremare profondamente Mail. «Prego.» disse, per poi allontanarsi.<br/>Il castano di alzò di scatto, andandogli incontro ed afferrandolo per il polso. Mihael si voltò.<br/>«Ci rivedremo?» chiese, incerto.<br/>Il biondo sorrise. «Può essere.» rispose, uscendo poi dal locale.<br/>Non lo rivide mai più.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>